Boku No Deadpool Academia
by Bond John bond
Summary: Deadpool is transported to the BNHA universe, and decides to join U.A! Caos ensues. Rated T for language


Don't own anything here unfortunately, except for the effects of deadpool in the story.

I dont have anyone proofreading this so mistakes are to be expected. i kind of lost track of time and shit with my other story, and inspiration too, so it may be a while longer for that to continue, sorry if you were waiting for it. anyways, here it is. im still a novice writer so it may not be that good but oh well. enjoy

-  
deadpool was having a pretty shitty day. one could say he was having the shittiest of days actually, afterall, he'd just lost everything dear to him. There he was, minding his own business, on one of his 'dates' with lady death, enjoying her attention *wink wink*, when, all of a sudden, BOOM! god shows up. Now, he's always been an aithiest at heart, but... if there's a lady death, it's possible there is a god, right? Well, anyway, there he was, his pants down, and his mind wandering, all infront of a god, maybe not The God, but a god nonetheless. At first he thought it was just a random guy, i mean, him and lady death had been caught in action beforehand (when they did it in public, afterall, it made things more risque), and so he started pulling up his pants infront of the man... No need to make him feel inadequate afterall, when all of a sudden, the guy starts shouting  
"WHAT THE HELL LADY DEATH! Here you are again with this... Human!" the guy spits out, as if disgusted by the mere notion of it "we are gods! GODS I SAY! we can't lower yourself to being with mere humans... and youve done it so many times with this guy now. You're lucky that, of the gods, only you can directly interfere in the life and death of humans (pffft... tell that to loki) otherwise we of Lady Deaths FanclubTM would've killed him already! Look what this puny mortal is having you do to him! You know what, I've had enough, if you can't control yourself around him, then I will have to remove him from this dimension and send him to another one! Fuck the consequences!"  
There, deadpool froze for a bit... Dimension? Next thig he knew, a wierd blue shimmering portal window looking thing opened up below him, sucking him right into it. He tried to grab onto lady deaths outstretched hands, only for his to be batted aside by the other god, who, from context, he deduced to be a jealous, arrogant fuck. oh, and the god of dimensions maybe. Anyways, so there he was, falling into the unknown, his... girlfriend? Friend with benefits? trying to save him, her face morfing into one of pure unadultered rage and horror, and all he could think of was if this new dimension would have good food. priorities right? He fell in, the portal closing up behind him, trapping him in a multitude of blues and greens, blinding him, causing the darkness to slowly creep up on him. With one last thought of how much he was going to miss his precious chimichangas, everything faded to black.  
He woke up face down in a hard, rough surface, his pants had somehow pulled themselves up, his cotton T-shirt had been replaced by one made of rough linen, the course fabric chaffing his already fucked up skin. Pitty, he loved that tshirt. Groaning, he sat up and looked around, only to find himself in what looked like a prison cell. He'd of course know, he'd been in plenty of those himself. There was a outside the bars, looking at him with a mix of disgust and fascination, his eyes eating up his body.  
"I'm sorry aimgo, but i dont swing that way" He Deadpool deadpanned (heh...), only to recieve a face full of confusion, and a reply in what seemed to be japanese. wierd. The man sighed for a bit before shouting out something, upon which a huge, and i mean 7 and a half feet tall and 300 pounds of pure muscle huge, guy lumbered in, his midnight black hair distinguishing itselft due to its shortness in regards to his stature. The talked for a bit before he turned to deapool.  
"Kid, my my name is Itsuki Naksako, and my quirk is language comprehension"... the fucks a quirk? deadpool wondered anways, he better pay attention, the monster of a man was still talking "...and thats why I need you to hold out your hand." Fuck. he'd missed the whole explanation. Oh well, he'd just go with it, it's not like they could actually permanently harm him. plus they were cops. they weren't supposed to harm him, that was the other mercs's jobs. so, with muttering of "damn cop fuckers, always asking me to do shit" he did as he was told, his hand stretching out. The large one interrupted before anything could happen, asking him what he meant by 'cops' deadpool responded that it was the guys that told meanies to get time outs, and he seemed to understand. The colossus then grabbed him, and pain exploded behind his eyes.  
It was lasted quite a while, the influx of information he was recieving frying his brain for a bit before it suddenly faded away, leaving him with the knowledge of the japanese language, as well as how the guy originally learned it. dope. He tried to speak it, but his voice came out garbled and stuff, probably super heavily accented if the amused smirks of his captors were anything to go by.  
"the fuck am i doing in a cell?" he asked, enunciated carefully every word. He shocked the cops a bit, not sure why though.  
"Well kid... this blue green portal opened up, and you fell through it, landing in the middle of the street... you've been arrested for indecent exposure. Please explain what happened, as im sure you have a reason as to why you suddenly appeared there... with your pants down. We also have some questions on how you got the scars. From what we could tell you have them on 95% of your body. It's not normal." the man responded, his previous amusement vanishing off his face, along with the huge man, who lumbered off to do his thing.  
"Ah well, you see, i was having fun with this girl" deadpool nudged the bars with his elbow and winked at the guy "only for one of her fans to barge in and tots ruin the moment, like what the fuck, who does that, dicks thats who. Anyways, he creates this portal and here i am. The scars are actually a pretty good story, you know the stairway to heaven, by led zepplin, well, its true, so there i was minding my own business, when i was hit by a car, and, along with a lady who was sure that all that glitters was gold, we bought our stairway to heaven. But, near the top, where i could see the stores mentioned in the son, i tripped, and fell back down the stairs. And it's a long fucking fall i tell ya. and so bam! there i am, stairs fading away, scars fading in." Deadpool nods to himself, sure he dodged a bullet there. Only to recieve the most deadpan look he has ever recieved, there's even words floating around the guys head stating 'really?...' how the hell was that even possible?  
"well, from the half of your story that seems to be true, you had no control on your indecent exposure, so I'm going to let you go with just a warning." With that, he opened the cell door, allowing deadpool to walk out. "What you have on your person when we arrested you is on the counter, you may take it and leave."  
Whelp, time to explore this new dimension he guessed. From the memories of itsuki that came with learning the language, he knew he was in some sort of mutant society, where people with mutant powers, or quirks, as they called them, lived in harmony, only for villans to disrupt it and heroes to try  
and fix it. As he walked to the counter, an alarm blared out, shouting "BEEP BEEPP! HELP NEEDED IN XXX STREET! SLIME QUIRK FIGHT IN PROGRESS! HOSTAGE SITUATION! KAMUI WOODS & BACKDRAFT HAVE BEEN DISPATCHED, SUPPORT NEEDED! BEEP BEEP!" The police station all seemed to rise at once, runing towards the door, leaving only the bare minimum staff to man it. Perfect. Afterall, in this dimension, he didn't have an identidy, and getting someone to forge it for him was such a drag... but! the cops hadn't considered, one thing. when learning how to process and individual, itsuki had learned a new word. And the memory had stuck with deadpool, so now he knew how to process people, which, if he processed himself, could lead to him creating an identidy. perfect. Sneaking in, and looking around to make sure no one was looking, he snuck into a computer, putting in the username and password of itsuki, and started creating his new identidy.  
Name... well, he was always a fan of How I met Your mother... PLus... great alliteration  
Wade WaitForIt Wilson.  
Sex... yes please! no, he couldn't put that. this was uspposed to be official afterall. male it is then.  
Age... Unlike in his previous world, the most moneymaking profession here was heroics, not mercenary work, and he needed a license to do those... plus, from what he could see of Itsuki's memories when he learned what he meant by cops, the dimension god fucker had not only put him in this place, but somehow turned him back to a 15 year old, yet somehow managed to retain his scarring from the experiments, probably just to spite deadpool. but he wanted to go to a UNI, and didn't want to start in his second year. So 14. that's the age people starting getting those. plus, with all of his scarring and stuff, people could never guess his age. he'd just pass of as a slightly tall 14 year old  
Date of birth... 20th of April of 2000. he he he  
Nationality... Russian. he had a killer russian accent  
features... He'd just put in his actual appearance there; bald, 5ft 10, muscled, scarring in almost all parts of his body, blue eyes.  
Distinguishing features... he had to put down the scars otherwise it wouldn't be realistic. So, 95% scarring in body. plus, he'd put in a littlee fanservice for those reading it.. huge phalus. perfect.  
Record... warning for accidental indecent exposure. had to put it in, it was why he was here of course  
Quirk Name... Super regeneration... pretty self explanatory there  
Quir description... Ability to regenerate anything, and thus can survive in extremely harsh environments has been known to survive; stab to the heart, stab to the brain, decapitation, disembowlment. Can regrow lost limbs in minutes... heh, that'll freak them out. a 15 year old surviving all those things.  
and boom! identidy created. all in all, it turned out ok;  
NAME  
WADE WAITFORIT WILSON  
SEX  
MALE  
AGE  
14  
DOB  
4/20/2000  
NATIONALITY  
RUSSIAN  
FEATURES  
BALD, 5FT 10, MUSCLED, BLUE EYES, HEAVILY SCARRED  
DISTINGUISHING FEATURES  
SCARRED IN 95% OF BODY, LARGE PHALUS  
RECORD  
WARNING FOR PUBLIC (ACCIDENTAL) INDECENT EXPOSURE  
QUIRK NAME  
SUPER REGENERATION  
QUIRK DESCRIPTION  
Ability to regenerate anything, and thus can survive in extremely harsh environments has been known to survive; stab to the heart, stab to the brain, decapitation, disembowlment. Can regrow lost limbs in minutes.

Boom!, donzo denzel washington. there we go. Now, to just wait for the entrance exams. oh that right, he needed to decide which university to go to. plus, he needed to somehow get his katanas and guns back. or at least get some new ones. But first! He needed to get his shit! at the cashier, he asked for his stuff, recieving a phone, and his beloved black 'I had prepared for a battle of wits but i see you came unarmed' t-shirt. he put it on right there, shocking the receptionist with his amazing bod of course. Walking outside, he stopped some random passerby and asked as politely as he could.  
"Hey there hotstuff, if you could give me your number that would be great, but anyways, if i wanted to become a hero which university should i go to?"  
The teenager he asked blinked in shock, first of all at such blatant display of his intentions, most people at least flirted a little to set the mood, not just outright asked her. if he axtually found this 14 year old attractive, it seems his mentality had regressed back to that of a 15 year old too, that wasn't good, for him, or for anyone else really, but what the hell, he was always one to roll with the punches. Anyways, so back to the topic. the girl was shocked. Not only had this guy just out of the blue asked her out, but when she looked at him, she saw his super scarred face and arms. He looked like he had walked through a car wash, except that the rotary bundles used to wash the cars, instead of linen and cotton and other cloths, were made of blades, and instead of sopa and water, acid was used. and he just walked through it. The second was the totally unrelated question attatched to the back of the statement, almost as an afterthought.  
"umm well, I must apologise, for i don't know you well enough to give you my contact details. For your other question, U.A has the pinnacle of heroics department, with multiple pro-heroes imparting the lessons. Now, i must leave, have a nice day" (T/N; tried to make her speach fancy, idk if it worked or not.) with that, she continued walking, only this time it was slightly faster than before.  
"Well, U.A. it is then. And now, let's get me some toys!" With that, he walked along, ignoring the stares his body recieved from passervys, and, inturn, staring unashamed at the cool effects of mutant type quirks. Hell, there was even a girl with pink skin! and one guy with six arms! Doooope.

It had been 10 months and the pro heroes were getting worried. Warehouses that were known smuggling rings and others previously unheard of were being found raized to the ground, guns, ammo, and other weapons missing, the villains hidden within them dead, shot or cut up. There hadn't been any major attacks yet, but if whoever was doing this had bad intentions, well... he had enough guns to arm an army, and even though quirks creating barriers existed, those who had them, or those who had some form of protection against bullets (ex; all might is faster, endeavor can melt them before the reach, ryuku could defend against them with her scales, etc) couldn't be everywhere at once. Nonetheless, they had to maintain their image, so as to not worry the citizens, so life progressed normally, if maybe just a tad bit more tense for those in the know. And today was the culmination of nervousness, as a large minority of budging pro heroes attended the entrance exam for U.A. Many believed this would be were the infamous 'weapons snatcher' would attack, as there was an amassing of future threats, so there was also a high attendance of pro heros, not that the participants actually saw them.  
So there they were, just finishing the written test, (which deadpool actually slept through and failed), all gathered in the auditorium, listening to some guy with a super loud voice greet them, with such enthusiasm, deadpool just had to join.  
"ARE WE READY SAY YEAAAAHHH!" th guy shouts, only to recieve silence as everyone except deadpool, who reciprocated with a shouted YEAH of his own, remained mute.  
"NICE EXAMINEE 8902! GOOD SPIRIT YOU GOT THERE! Now, this is how it's going to work!..." he then proceded to explain the villans and point system, all of which deadpool payed zilch attention to, humming his way through the Ben 10 themetrack, much to the chagrin of another examinee infront of him, who, after asking if he could ask a question, proceeded to try and shame the entire university solely dedicated to make sure he not die in his line of duty, and then he goes and shouts "You there! If you must mutter do so outside of this facility! Not only are you shaming your fellow examinees with your disrispectfulness but also the pro heroes present! Take this examination seriously! Also you! With the humming! Not only are you disruptive with present Mics speach but then you go and hum!Such blatant disrespect!"  
At this point, deadpool has had enough. not only does this guy have this uppity than thou attitude, shoving one mistake into the universities face and acting all high and mighty, saying they might not be worth his time, but then he goes and does the same thing to him of all people, him! he was just minding his own business! He never did like bullies. And so, with new determination, he too stands up, drawing shocked gasps as the light hits him, drawing attention to his fucked up face. He looks around and notices present mic look at him, amusement denotated by the arc in his eyebrwo. He thinks for a second as to how he should respond when inspiration hits him! Afterall, he too knows about talk shows and music.  
"My name is deadpool! You wanna mess with me, i'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea! because now im here and i'll steal the show! Cuz when i rock the microphone..."  
"AJAM!" Present mic interrupted "as much as we all liked your rap, for your information, the fourth villan is worth zero points, zilch, nada. its just there to show you guys the devastation a major villan could do. Anyways, have funnnn" And, with that, he skips off the stage, looking pretty amused by the situation the two examinees have created. he hopes number 8902 manages to pass. he likes him.  
Deadpool stands up, stretching his aching bones before proceeding to go quickly to the bus that'll drive him to his location, the guns and katanas strapped to his back and thighs moving comfortably in his body, also causing the other examinees to give his a wide berth, no one wants to sit with a guy who just threatened to put his balls in someones mouth, especially not if he had a whole arsenal of swords and guns on him.  
There they arrive,  
standing just outside a walled area, with huge gates with the letter G on it. the other examinees slowly exit the bus, some more composed than others. There isn't really anyone of note, but there is a girl with vines in her hair which looks pretty cool. Anyways, he starts stretching a bit, getting ready and turning seroius. well, as serious as he can get, he's Wade Waitforit Wilson afterall. He unhooks his katanas and waits for the signal  
"START" Present mic shouts, and he's off, leaving his confused fellow examinees behind, not waiting for an explanation. afterall, no one gives you a countdown in battle. it makes sense. Seeing the robots, he decides that close combat, though something he definitivley excells at, its really going to work here, so  
he throws his katana, embedding it into the eye of the large robot with a one painted on the side. He then jumps to the side of the wall, using it as a platform to reach the robots height, using his other katana to slice of its head, glanicng at the large '1' painted on its side. "so a one pointer huh, seems easy" he murmurs, and then proceeds to go onto what the pro heroes could only consider to be an oilbath (from bloodbath). He totally ignores the bullets piercing to him, shocking those watching into action, only to watch, astounded, when the bullet holes stop bleading after a few seconds, pushing the metal outside of his body. Sure, the bullets are a lot less lethal than real ones, only being rubber with a metal tip, designed to stop and incapacitate rather than harm, and they're even programmed to not attack the vital areas, but when the examinee runs in with no regard to his safety, even through other peoples harmful quiks, he's bound to accidentally get shot in the head. Nonetheless, his carries forgin forward, the headshot bullet falling out just a tad slower than the rest, shocking even All Might, the symbol of piece. One pointer, Two pointers, Three pointers, they all fall before deadpool, who is now using his gguns, as the katanas broke after destroying his 15th 3 pointer. His shots all seem to go to the eyes of the robots, and whats worse, at least for the examiners (the examinees haven't actually noticed), is that they're real guns with real bullets, so the pottential to harm one of the students is large, yet even so, those near him come out unscathed. In fact, he even steps into the path of some bullets aimed at other students.  
The pro heroes watch shocked as the student decimates hordes of robots, using only guns and katans, with no offensive quirk whatsover. Dodging an weaving through hordes, his blades flashing thorugh the wind, quick enough that they only see streaks of steel before the blades embed themselves in vital robot points, them being the eyes, or joints, quickly racking up points for the scarred mutant. The aftermath of his path of destruction is obvious, robot parts flung around, mounds of robots glittered the streats, some on fire due to the explosions caused when the bullets would hit its vital areas. The only one who can compare is an examinee in another arena, who is also destroying massive amounts of robots, using what seems to be explosions coming out of his hands, no doubt his quirk. Yet even he falls short of the carnage deadpool is displaying to the judges, as its not at the speed the so called deadpool is killing off robots, because he is forced to run into close quarters, while deadpool throws his katanas like deadly darts and shoots his guns, and neither is he trying to help his fellow examinees.  
Nedzu presses the button releasing the giant robots and the watch on, noticing how deadpool ignores the monstrocity that is rampaging around the city, and opts to continue his villain hunting, only stopping to help up those who have tripped. Meanwhile, All might, in his weak form, watching his succsessor run to help a girl trapped under a boulder, sacrificing his leg, arms, and the posibility of gaining more points for the chance of saving her. He smiles proudly, knowing that even if his succesor currently doesn't have the offensive or defensive capabilities of bakugou or deadpool, he has something they will never have, the spirit of self sacrifice (deadpool doesnt have it because he knows he'll just walk away from it perfectly fine). The horn blares out and the exam ends, those in exam arena G truding along, some thanking him for saving them, others quietly resenting him for taking all the bots. Nonethless, they trudge along all the same.  
Nedzu turns off all the cameras, and looks at his fellow pro heroes, his eyes wide, his dog/mouse/bear face openly shocked.  
"Well... that was certainly something"

It's been a week since then, and had wade's just been chilling in his hotel, using the money those people in the warehouses he 'stumbled upon' had been kind enough to 'lend' him. He was super calm, as he was secure in the knowledge that he probably passed, he did kill off a bunch of robots afterall. Waking up later than usual, at around 3pm to be exact, he goes through his morning abulations, taking his time, before quickly turning up the radio, humming along to the music the latest pop star turned out, a girl with a quirk that gave her a loud, melodious, pleasant sounding voice. He got the phone, ready to order himself some food from room services, when he noticed the envelope lying inconspicuously on the floor. He opens it and finds a wierd metal disk falling out. He opened it up his palm, only to drop it one again as a large white blonde male he'd come to learn was All might Appeared.  
"I AM HERE! AS A HOLOGRAM!" the recording shouts, half of it sinking into the floor. "Congratulations young Wilson! With an outstanding 96 vilain points, you would have passed as the number one examinee, but, that wasn't all! You see... there was a hidden aspect to the exam... THE HERO POINTS! What kind of hero school would UA be if we didn't reward those who helped out others! thus, throughout the exam we judges graded you considering how 'heroic you acted' thus, we gave you 23 points for saving and helping people out! giving you a grand total of 119 points! Congratulations you wilson! No examinee has breached the hundreds since the current number 4 hero Best Jeanest! Attatched tot he letter you'll find all you need to know. Welcome to U.A. young wilson! This is now... YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"  
Well... that was certainly something he thought. He looked at the letter, and thought about reading it later, right now he needed to prepare. He'd broken a bunch of katanas in the exam, and a bunch of smugglers had gotten new weapons from what other smugglers had told him, why not go there, introduce himself, and go back with some new katanas? Then he'd havee to prepare for the first day of school, he wanted to make a good impression. but hero school huh? He did feel a little guitly taking someone elses deserved spot. afterall... he was no hero.


End file.
